


【麦雷/pwp】失控

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock
Summary: 脏，慎入，看完了就不许骂我（溜





	【麦雷/pwp】失控

**Author's Note:**

> 脏，慎入，看完了就不许骂我（溜

※控制狂麦，可能有点黑  
※放置play，Dirty talk，慎入

01/  
控制欲强是一种病吗？  
我不知道。  
可能很多人会觉得是，还有很多人会说看程度，也有很多人觉得这是性格的一部分而已。  
对我来说这不太重要，我没办法克服它，当然我也不需要克服。  
苏格兰场刚逮捕了一个连环杀手，结了案子，今天是开媒体发布会的日子。作为苏格兰场的探长和这个案件的主要侦办人，他是当之无愧的主角。  
我不明白自己出于什么心态出现在了发布会的现场，我想我只是想看看他而已，毕竟从早晨出门算起，我已经6个小时没见到他了。  
这太久了。  
久到我恨不得立刻见到他触碰到他的体温。  
忍住Mycroft，你这样会吓到他的。  
我选了一个角落坐下，我的前面全都是各路媒体，端着长枪短炮，架着摄像机，像饿了许久的狼嗅到了还沾着血的生肉。  
他就是这个时候出现的，穿的和平时差不多，我可以想到那几位女士是如何要求他穿上西装或者是制服，而他又是如何拒绝了她们选择自己喜欢的衬衫和夹克。  
他的神情一定是坚定又不失俏皮的，只需要几个小小的玩笑就可以把大家逗乐，然后放任他做任何事。  
所有人都爱他。  
哦不行，我不太愿意想这些情景，光是想到他会对别人露出那种好看的笑我就有些不开心了。  
还好现在的他看起来很严肃，眉头微微皱着，下唇被牙齿咬住了一小块。  
他走路的速度不快，步子的距离也不大，不知道是不是我的错觉，他的走姿似乎不太自然。  
我想起来了，一定是因为我的小礼物，他还好好带着它们。  
“女士们先生们，我们的发布会现在开始，下面请苏格兰场的Lestrade探长为大家做案情报告……”  
他低头翻了翻面前的一沓纸，表情告诉我他对这份发言稿并不满意，于是他合上了文件夹，按下了话筒收音的按钮。  
“本案的第一位受害者于4月23日晚被发现……”  
他的声音和他俊美的脸有一种微妙的不搭感，低沉而带着些许沙哑，我听过这个嗓音所发出的最美妙的声音。  
我的大衣口袋里放着一个小小的遥控器，我很想按下去，但现在还不是时候，这么多双眼睛和镜头看着他。  
或许我可以等快要结束的时候再给他一个惊喜。  
他说的很棒，真的。没有刻意渲染自己的功劳，也没有详细描述现场的惨状，他只是平和地讲述了案件的要点，没给那些媒体一点肆意发挥的机会。  
我喜欢看他专注工作的样子，他一丝不苟的模样反而让我更想撕开他的外壳让人们看看他有怎样诱人的光景。  
现在是媒体提问时间了，应该快要结束了。  
“Lestrade探长，请问在每次作案手法都不同的情况下你们是如何判断凶手是同一个人的呢？”  
“虽然作案手法不同，但是每起案件是存在细微相似的，比如……”  
他顿住了，但很快他就调整好了自己继续说下去。  
对，我按了遥控器，只有一档而已，他一定可以忍受。  
他的眼神在扫视全场，他一定是在找我，毕竟这个小东西不能远距离控制。  
我完全控制不住自己的笑容，尤其是我们视线交错的那瞬间，我甚至没忍住冲他眨了眨眼。  
然后我把遥控器的推钮又向上推了一格。  
他放在桌上的手指明显收紧了，说话也带了些咬牙的意味，他在放大声音，我猜他是想遮住那微小的振动声。  
其实那声音除了他自己谁也听不到。  
“下面是最后一个问题。”  
我不想再等了。  
“卫生间最里面的隔间。”我发了一条消息给他，然后起身向卫生间走去。  
如果他记得我们的约定的话，那么我会每10分钟调高一档，直到他出现为止。

02/  
“笃笃笃。”  
比我想的要快，我手中的遥控器还没有被推到最高档，而他的敲门声似乎昭示着他急切的心情。  
我把门打开，在他进来的一瞬间我看到了门口摆好的清理中的牌子，即使这时候他还是如此细致。  
“你疯了！”他一进来就拉着我的领口冲我吼了一声，不过不出几秒钟他就软下身子坐在了马桶盖子上。  
“我只是想你了Greg，你知道的。”  
他盯着我，眼神里的怒火消了一半，他总是对我这样毫无办法，而我也总是利用这一点让他心软，我知道这很卑劣，但是我想不论是上帝还是他都能忍受我这一点点微不足道的私心。  
不，不对，他就是我的上帝。  
“还不到十个小时，你又失败了Mycroft。”他轻声说。  
“我努力了，但是……”我还能说什么呢，结果显而易见。  
现在我的神祇就在我面前，脸颊发红腰身发软的看着我，我们处在一个不算宽敞的小隔间里，安静的空气中能清晰的听到细小的振动声。  
“……把那东西拿出来。”我听见他说，语气里是无奈和妥协。他的嗓子已经有些哑了，抓着我大衣衣摆的手指关节攥得发白。  
“当然亲爱的，当然。”  
我扶着他站起来，把遥控关掉，以一个拥抱作为开始。他的气味实在是很好闻，像是伦敦阴雨天之后带着水汽的青草，鲜活的、清新的。  
他在自己解着牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，而我已经在幻想等一下我能看到的所有美好场景。  
但是神呐，我的想象力远不如现实带给我的万分之一。  
他把牛仔裤蹬掉，两条笔直的长腿暴露在空气中。同时被扔在一边的还有那条黑色的内裤，上面还能看到些晶莹的黏液。  
一条白色的电线从他饱满的臀部中间垂下，像恶魔的小尾巴，我拉着它轻轻把体内的小东西拿出来，这个过程他一言不发，泄愤一样在我颈侧磨着牙。  
这大概是我爱他的主要原因，他从不示弱，而我们势均力敌。  
鸡蛋形状的跳蛋被从穴口扯出的一瞬间还带出了一大股透明的黏液，黏液因为重力而顺着大腿往下淌，亮晶晶的黏在他漂亮的麦色皮肤上。  
这让我想起我的精液从那里涌出的景象，而我相信每个男人都喜欢看到这一幕。  
“唔……”  
忘了说，那些黏液并不是润滑剂或者体液，而是我早晨用那支新的产卵器放进去的两颗卵，只有一只跳蛋似乎太单调了。因为体温和跳蛋的振动，它们彻底化成了液体，和肠道一起温热的包裹着我的手指。  
他的阴茎早就翘的老高，硬硬地抵着我的大腿。  
这个场合不适合做更深入的事，但我还是决定让他适当发泄。  
我蹲下来，离他的下身很近，我可以看清他的每一根汗毛，我的呼吸就打在他的皮肤上，让它们泛起害羞的红。  
“别在这儿……”他嘟囔了一声，用膝盖顶了顶我的下巴。  
“我不进去。”我告诉他。  
我把手指重新探入他紧致而湿热的甬道里慢慢摸索，再把吻印在我能触到的每一处。  
“我真喜欢你这样，明明看起来严肃又正经，可实际上裤子里面都湿透了。”  
“你是不是也很喜欢这样？在大庭广众下，被那么多双眼睛看着，而你的下面硬的出水。”  
我的手指被收缩的肠道绞紧，我知道他有感觉了。  
“你说如果他们知道你在作报告的时候，你的小屁股里还含着这种下流的玩具……”  
“唔别说……了……”  
“他们会不会觉得Lestrade探长是个淫荡的婊子？”  
他的敏感点我再熟悉不过，我用食指的指腹贴着那一块光滑的部分摩擦，他抓着我肩膀的手收的更紧，而臀瓣下意识地迎合着我的手。  
他喜欢听这些，肮脏的，下流的话，这会让他很兴奋，我知道。所以即使我所受的所有教育都禁止我说出这些词，我还是会把它们一字不落地灌进他的耳朵里。  
“他们会把你围住，扒光你的衣服，让你躺在刚刚身前的红木桌上，看你的小屁股是如何一股一股往出流那些骚水。”  
“没准有的人已经忍不住了，他们会过来抚摸你的身体，你的脸，你的胸，还有你的腿，哦，还有你硬得不行的老二。”  
他的喘息声变大了，他想去碰触自己的阴茎，但是我阻止了他。  
“你太漂亮了探长，他们光是看着你的脸就能到达高潮。”  
“他们会围着你手淫，把精液全都射在你的身体上还有你的脸上，让你连眼睛都睁不开。”  
“嗯哈……别说了……”  
他眼尾泛起了勾人心魄的红，他的胸膛起伏着，我的手被他的腿紧紧锁在那片神秘之地。  
属于我的流着奶与蜜之地，我的迦南。*  
我的神即将攀上高潮，我握着他的阴茎，阻止了他的射精。  
“让我射……”他挣扎着。  
“你属于谁？”我问他。  
他不属于任何人，也不应属于任何人。  
“你……我属于你……”  
“那么我将永远爱你，将你奉为我的神。”  
我亲吻了他的唇。  
白液从我的指尖落到地面上，聚成了小小的一块，像是一片湖泊。  
他脱力地倒在我怀里喘着气，闭着眼睫毛微颤，下身的各种液体乱七八糟的混在一起。  
在充斥着廉价空气清新剂的狭小空间里我享受着能够触碰他的每一秒，这让我失控的精神又短暂地恢复了正常。  
没错，我们约定要慢慢改掉我的控制欲，今天的目标是10个小时。  
很显然我失败了。  
“回家？”我帮他穿好衣服。  
他点点头，随即又想到什么。  
“下次再这样，我发誓我会让你24个小时见不到我。”他恶狠狠地说。  
不，我的爱人，我的神，那样我一定会死掉的。  
但是我不怕，因为他每次都会这么警告我，也会在每一次我的突然而至后给我无限的妥协和包容。  
我明白自己像是海浪上漂泊无依的航船，而他，是我的灯塔。  
亦是我的港湾。  
——Fin——  
*《圣经》——《出埃及记》


End file.
